If we were a Movie
by Awkward Butterfly
Summary: Naruto wrote a book. A book that's about to turn into a movie. A newest hit, in which Sasuke in Oto is curious about.


Disclaimer: Naruto is NOT mine. He is Kisimoto-sama 's. I don't own "If we were a Movie" by Hannah Montana (sp?)

* * *

_ If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
and I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset_

Fade to black  
Show the name  
Play the happy song

There was a new hit book, it originated in Konaha by a man called Usuratonkachi. Sasuke wondered why anyone's penname would be that, but lets get back to the book.

It has originated in Konaha but IS right now the newest hit in Oto. Many Kunoichi even the ones that normally don't read romance are craving over that hit series. What was the name of that series? The name of that series is called Shippuden.

Ino Oto, Sasuke was sure that he was away from girls craving romance novel and such. He thought he was away from fan clubs and blonds.

But NO! When ever he had to fetch something the posters of that stupid books are on the walls, of bookselves, and in the (believe it!) sound library.

He wondered what could make half of the Sound shinobi want to read it, both females and males.

That was bad enough, but as you can say curiosity will kill the cat.

Sasuke was walking out, he was breaking the rules but no Sound shinobi will ever guess the black haired girl in shorts and a t-shirt is really Uchiha Sasuke, thanks to being stuck with perverted teammates and perverted sensei. He had actually learned _that_ jutsu. .

He strolled into the bookstore and calmly picked up the second to last copy of "Road to you Heart" by Dobe. It was Usuratonkachi, but he preferred to call the author Dobe, (they mean the same thing and for the author it is easier to write.)

As he stood in line for the same book that so many people are buying he looked at the cover. The guy on the cover had blond hair, blue eyes and was staring in the eyes at a girl that looked oddly like him.

She had black hair with the same bangs that he had, and was very pale next the tanned blond.

As he reached closer to the register the door opened revealing a tall silvered haired man and Naruto?

The raven froze as Naruto walked over to him. Naruto was taller by a head to Sasuke he realized or maybe it was just the jutsu.

The breaking the silence Naruto smiled and said "You'd be perfect for the movie!"

"Huh?"

"I'm writing a movie about my book and you are going to star in it! How about one month?" asked Naruto

Sasuke forgetting that he was in henge form sputtered "I'm A GUY!"

Naruto looked a bit uncomfortable "Well, can't you please be in the movie anyways as the Sasuki's brother?"

"Who?" asked the raven

"Sasuki's, she's the second main character! After Nahuto's of course"

"Huh?"

"Have you even read the book? Nevermind, just say yes after everything I say. Are you going to play Sasuki?"

The boy was distracted over the cover, didn't the main character look like Naruto? And didn't Sasuki look like himself? "Yes" he said, he wasn't really paying attention. And found himself wearing a dress.

"DOBE!!" the boy screamed, at the poor author and self-proclaimed star of the movie.

The entire crew was amazed, at someone who NEVER read the book able to pick up the second main character's nickname for the main.

"TEME" Naruto yelled back, and the insults volleyed back and forth.

"Time's up, we have to get the movie finished!" said the director as he waved the script over the two fighting boys.

Sasuke finally noticed deja vu.

In the movie, Sasuki and Nahuto were friends, until Sasuki's evil sister Ita arrives. This led to Sasuki going evil, and which Nahuto trys to save her and the end of this book is where she left. To put it in a nutshell.

"Naruto?"

"Nani?" the blond asked innocently

"Why did you make me into a girl?"

Wait, your Sasuke?"

"Who did you think I was-"

"Ican'tbelieveI'vefinallyfoundyou.I'mbringyoubacktoKonaha"

"Udon?….." he finished

At that moment, Naruto's eyes had a crafty look in it.

And at that moment, the "girl" turned back into a boy, and sped out as fast as his skirt could allow him.

The next day….

"Did that really make it onto camera?" asked a raven haired boy, as he was trying to figure out why he became the laughingstock of Oto.


End file.
